Farscape/K
Ka D'Argo Ka D'Argo was a Luxan warrior born in the Luxan system. He was married to a Sebacean woman named Lo'Laan Tal with whom he had a child named Jothee. As a Sebacean, Lo'Laan was forbidden from fraternizing with non-Sebacean beings as per the edicts of Peacekeeper High Command. A Peacekeeper Macton Tal murdered Lo'Laan while D'Argo was in the midst of a Luxan Hyper-Rage. When the rage subsided, he found Lo'Laan dead, her blood on his hands. For years, he believed that it was he that killed his wife. As a Luxan warrior, D'Argo participated in two battle campaigns. At this time, he killed his commanding officer and as such was imprisoned by the Peacekeepers. He was sentenced to the 93rd level of the Kemlac mines on the labor world of Mekkar 7. He then spent three cycles on the Leviathan ship Moya. In Earth-year 1999, D'Argo and two other prisoners, the Delvian priest Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan and the Hynerian Dominar Rygel XVI, were scheduled for transfer to a lifer's colony on Terran Raa when they decided to make their escape. After bribing a guard and swiping the key codes to the cells, Rygel freed D'Argo and Zhaan and they were able to overtake the ship. While fleeing from a squadron of Peacekeeper Prowlers, they encountered a small, alien vessel of unknown design. Hoping that this vessel might contain technology that could facilitate their escape, they brought into Moya's docking web where they discovered Earth pilot John Crichton. Crichton did not possess the knowledge they were hoping for, but as he was now on the ship, they had little choice but to bring them with him. While attempting to gain manual control over Moya's systems, D'Argo began indiscriminately ripping out cables from one of her command consoles. This action, though brash, succeeded in disengaging the control collar around Moya's hull and they were able to escape. D'Argo soon learned that Moya had picked up another unwanted passenger, a Peacekeeper commando named Aeryn Sun. Despising all Peacekeepers, D'Argo would have just as soon killed her, but Crichton bribed him into not only letting her live, but allowed her to stay on the ship as well. Cashiered out of the Peacekeepers, Aeryn had little choice but to accept the offer. Over time however, D'Argo's animosity towards Aeryn began to ebb and he came to appreciate her warrior's heart. During their trek through the Uncharted Territories, the crew of Moya rescued two alien scientists whose ship had been destroyed. They were members of the Ilanic race - genetic cousins of the Luxans. D'Argo was instantly smitten with the female Ilanic, Matala and graciously offered them both whatever service he could provide. It was through the male Ilanic, Verell that D'Argo learned that the Luxans had allied themselves with the Ilanics in their war against the Scorvians. Matala tried to seduce D'Argo, but this was merely a ploy meant to distract him while she secretly conspired against Verell to steal the weapon he had created - a contained quantum singularity. Matala was actually a Scorvian spy disguised as an Ilanic. John Crichton learned the truth about Matala and tried to warn D'Argo, but he refused to listen to him. Ultimately however, D'Argo learned the truth and Matala soon died as a result of her own schemes backfiring against her. Ka Jothee Ka Jothee is a teenage Luxan and the son of Ka D'Argo. He nursed resentment against D'Argo for many years, but eventually made peace with him after he became a member of Moya's crew. Like his father, Jothee entered into a romantic relationship with Chiana. Karen Shaw Karen Shaw was an Earth woman and one of John Crichton's first love interests. As revealed by the sorcerer Maldis, Crichton lost his virginity to Karen Shaw in the back of a minivan. Kemlac mines Located on the 93rd level of Mekkar 7, this was where prisoners were sentenced to mine for the mineral ore known as Kemlac. Though many died working in the mines, Ka D'Argo persevered and ultimately survived to eventually escape from the Peacekeepers. He claims that his experiences in the mines only made him a stronger warrior. Kornata Kornata was a brilliant scientist who specialized in genetic science. She and her team of scientists were testing the effects of genetics humanely on other living organisms, mainly testing on the cures for illnesses and disease. Kornata used a rather pathetic small creature to test a theory in which she believed it would be possible to increase the intelligence of a creature without having to teach it new things. To do this, she injected it regularly with a serum to boost its natural intelligence. It worked and the creature grew smarter at an astounding rate and she named the creature NamTar. NamTar's intelligence continued to grow until it became smart enough that it was able to increase its own intelligence by itself without assistance. As NamTar grew smarter he surpassed Kornata and the other scientists and genetic experiments of his own. One of NamTar's first test subjects was Kornata herself. His extensive testing on her led to some serious side effects, leaving her body hideously deformed, her right hand is enlarged, and her head harnessed by thick leather straps, (likely due to problems during testing that left her head injured or to prevent further deformation.) NamTar enslaved Kornata, using her as a lab assistant in his search for perfection. Eventually, Kornata was able to overthrow NamTar with the help of John Crichton. She injected NamTar with a serum that automatically reverted him back to his original form, which resembled that of a gremlin-like rat, and robbed him of his intelligence. Kornata finally had her lab back. Kreetago Kyona Kyvan